Cuídala bien
by AmanthaB
Summary: [ fem!Makoto. Sousuke/Makoto & Rin/Makoto (minor) ] Cuando se fue, le pidió únicamente eso. Que la cuidase bien.
1. Parte I

**Cuídala bien**  
><em>A Free! fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: AU. Fem!Makoto. Mención de muerte de personajes. Long!fic.

**Personaje(s)**: Sousuke Yamazaki/_fem!_Makoto Tachibana. _Rin Matsuoka._

**Rating**: PG.

***Notas:** Escrito para la Tabla Básica de Minutitos.

**Disclaimer**: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p><strong>Parte I.<strong>

El día estaba muy frío, y aún así ella estaba con un helado en la mano haciendo que todos se girasen a verla mucho más frecuentemente de lo que ya de por sí la veían incluso sin llamar la atención de aquella forma. Él siempre había estado acostumbrado a que ella llamase la atención por donde pasase, después de todo había llamado _su_ atención.

Ella, con su cabello castaño hasta la cintura y sus ojos verdes, la sonrisa dulce que siempre adornaba sus labios y su cuerpo que poseía las curvas suficientes para verse sexy pero sin verse demasiado proporcionada y anti estética. Ella, Makoto Tachibana. La hija mayor de los Tachibana, hermana mayor de los gemelos Ran y Ren. Ex novia de Rin Matsuoka, su mejor amigo... su fallecido amigo.

Rin había muerto en un accidente durante una de las prácticas del Club de Natación, al haberse estrellado contra una de las paredes y haberse ahogado rápidamente gracias a que estaba entrenando durante la noche. Con el último que habló Matsuoka fue con su mejor amigo y lo único que le dijo fue un Cuídala bien. Sousuke Yamazaki siempre se preguntó si sabría sus sentimientos por su novia, y nunca pudo preguntárselo, sin embargo desde ese día él estaba ahí para Makoto.

Le cuidaba de todos los peligros que podían existir para ella, incluyendo aquel que amenazaba con quererle mucho más de lo que Yamazaki mismo se había permitido. Haruka Nanase siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Makoto, y no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero, él no lo permitiría, porque al único a quien Rin le había confiado a Makoto había sido a él. No a Nanase. Y por ello, es que Sousuke siempre terminaba —de una u otra forma— en las "citas" que Nanase y Makoto tenían. La joven no sospechaba nada, pero sí Nanase.

Suspiró, viendo como Makoto volteaba a verle y le extendía el helado para que probase.  
>De verdad, solo a ella se le ocurría comer un helado en Invierno.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que guste :3<p> 


	2. Parte II

**Cuídala bien**  
><em>A Free! fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: AU. Fem!Makoto. Mención de muerte de personajes. Long!fic.

**Personaje(s)**: Sousuke Yamazaki/_fem!_Makoto Tachibana. _Rin Matsuoka. _Haruka Nanase. Gou Matsuoka.

**Rating**: PG.

***Notas:** Escrito para la Tabla Básica de Minutitos.

**Disclaimer**: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II.<strong>

En cuanto la vio, se preguntó si estaba ahí para apoyarlo a él o estaba ahí para apoyar a su mejor amigo. Seguramente ni siquiera ella lo sabía, después de todo ella era demasiado amable como para apoyar solo a uno aunque cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y ella le obsequió una sonrisa supo que ganaría por ella. Observó a un lado, en donde Nanase Haruka se preparaba para competir, con él.

Sousuke se acomodó los anteojos, utilizando el viejo hábito de Rin para acomodarlos lo que ocasionó que ―sin que él se pudiese dar cuenta― una sombra apareciese en los ojos de Makoto. Ella lo había superado, al menos a rasgos generales, ella había superado la muerte de Rin pero eso no quitaba que recordarlo a menudo doliese. No se podía evitar, después de todo era una emoción normal.

Parpadeó en el preciso momento en el que la marca de inicio se daba y se levantó un poco para ver como Sousuke y Haruka iban a una distancia corta uno del otro. Una de sus manos apretó la falda que aquel día llevaba al ver que no faltaba nada para que uno de los dos se pudiese declarar vencedor.

El pitido final sonó, y Makoto miró hacia la pantalla solo para ver el "1" a un lado del nombre de Sousuke. Sonrió. Y miró a los nadadores obsequiándoles a ambos una sonrisa, tanto de felicitaciones para el ganador como para condolencias para el perdedor. Se levantó del asiento y le dijo a la hermana menor de su antiguo novio: Gou, que iría a ver a los chicos. Gou asintió, no quitándole la vista de encima hasta que se perdió en las escaleras, preguntándose como aquella chica había estado tan enamorada de su hermano y su hermano jamás se había podido dar cuenta realmente de eso.

Porque Gou lo sabía, sabía múltiples secretos de su hermano, secretos que el pelirrojo le había ocultado a la muchacha de ojos verdes y que sin embargo no habían logrado quedar ocultos para ella, que conocía tan bien las expresiones de su hermano y la culpa era la primera que siempre había logrado reconocer. Esa emoción tan asfixiante que notaba en los ojos escarlata de Rin cuando veía a Makoto. _Gou sabía_. Mucho más de lo que le había permitido creer a su hermano cuando estaba vivo.

Makoto llegó a donde Sousuke la esperaba, y entrelazando sus dedos con éste, sonrió. Una emoción que creía perdida había vuelto, esa sensación dulce en su estomago que parecía de mariposas. Un cosquilleo en sus dedos, aquellos que los dedos de Sousuke tocaban, era nuevamente aquella emoción que Makoto creía perdida en el momento en el que vestida de negro asistió al funeral de Rin.

_Amor._

* * *

><p>Me demoré bastante poco en subir este capítulo, pero fue únicamente porque lo tenía a la mitad y debía solo terminarlo. Los capítulos son bastante cortos, como pueden notar, pero <em>quizás<em> luego los vaya haciendo más largos en conforme avance la historia.

Espero que os gustase (:


	3. Parte III

**Cuídala bien**  
><em>A Free! fanfiction by AmanthaB.<em>

**Advertencia(s)**: AU. Fem!Makoto. Mención de muerte de personajes. Long!fic.

**Personaje(s)**: Sousuke Yamazaki/_fem!_Makoto Tachibana. _Rin Matsuoka. _

**Rating**: PG.

***Notas:** Escrito para la Tabla Básica de Minutitos.

**Disclaimer**: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo creador. Solo uso unos poquitos personajes para dejar volar la imaginación :3

* * *

><p><strong>Parte III.<strong>

Makoto observó su reflejo en el espejo, viendo como la falda negra hasta sus rodillas tenía pliegues y viendo como la blusa negra que llevaba encima se acomodaba a sus curvas. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, y tomando un profundo respiro, bajó las escaleras. Se despidió de su familia, Ran y Ren la despidieron más mimosos que de costumbre y notó que su madre la miraba con aprensión. Con una sonrisa que buscaba ser tranquilizadora, se dirigió a un lugar en particular.

Subiendo unas escaleras largas y un tanto desgastadas, llegó a una lápida que estaba en la cual pudo leer dos nombres. El nombre de Rin, y el nombre del padre de su antiguo novio. Tomó un respiro, nuevamente, y se llevó las manos a las mejillas sintiendo que algo húmedo bajaba por ellas. Aquel antiguo sentimiento que ya había sentido antes se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciéndola lamentarse en silencio con suaves sollozos. Lo extrañaba. Y mucho.

Matsuoka Rin había sido su primer novio, el único que había logrado que Makoto dijese un "Sí" luego de que se le preguntase si quería iniciar una relación. Había sido su primer amor, la primera persona a la cual había besado y también el primero por el cual había sentido algo más profundo que simple atracción. Rin había sido tantas cosas para ella, que por eso aquel día su ausencia pesaba tanto.

Soltando el aire que había contenido mientras recordaba, intentó neutralizar el tornado de sentimientos que había aparecido de pronto. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios. Nunca había entendido del todo lo que había ocurrido con Rin el día de su muerte, porque finalmente el único que había logrado verlo antes de que falleciera había sido Sousuke.

Recordaba que Sousuke le había dicho lo que había ocurrido, durante una práctica nocturna, Rin se había golpeado la cabeza y había permanecido en el agua buscando aire hasta que Sousuke llegó. Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, porque lo único que lo que logró hacer fue intercambiar tres palabras con Rin. Makoto deseaba haberse despedido, pero sabía perfectamente que hubiese sido peor.

Un suspiro abandona sus labios antes de poner una de sus manos en la lápida. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar los momentos en los que Rin y ella se tomaban de las manos sin decir nada, intentando que se sienta igual. Intentando que aquel antiguo sentimiento de sentirse protegida y querida regrese. Pero no lo hace, porque Rin ―igual que ese sentimiento― están muertos.

Y nunca volverán.

* * *

><p>He aquí el nuevo capítulo 3<p> 


End file.
